Love and Time
by Sneaker Boots
Summary: Starr is from a world allied with the transformers. She crashes on Earth. She then disguises herself as a human and starts a new life. Then the transformers come to Earth. Her and some of her friends go to live with them. Will love sprout or will there just be disaster as Starr meets her old prank buddy. Also, Starr's old friend Rune comes to visit. But Rune has a dark secret.
1. A new life

_Chapter 1: A new life _

**Sorry I'm not going to work on my other story anymore. I got this idea and it won't leave me alone. I am keeping most of my OCs, don't worry. I might change them around a bit but it is different. I might bring somethings from my old story into this one. I hope it will be better than last one.**

**So please read and review and tell me if the first chapter is better. **

* * *

_Normal POV_

Somewhere in space, a small girl flew past an Astroid. She wasn't a normal human girl though. She was an unknown species. Her species and the Cybertronians had allied and were friends. She knew about the Autobot vs. Decepticon war. She was on the Autobot's side.

The small girl looked like a human. She had pale skin and silky hair. Her hair looked like it was made of pure gold and it fell just past her shoulders. She had a fringe that covered part of her left eye. She had human eyes as well. They were electric blue in color and they shone in the stars' light. But, the thing that separated her from a normal human was her ears. She had catlike ears peeking through her hair. They were the same golden color as her head. She had a catlike tail as well, only it had razor sharp edge near the end of it. She also had birdlike wings protruding from her back. Each feather was like a knife. She used her wings for defense and for propelling herself through space.

She didn't need to breathe either. She could survive in space as long as she could eat and drink. Since her species was close to Cybertronians, they found a liking for energon as well. Her species could also camouflage themselves. Making it look like they're something they're not. The small girl flew past a red planet.

The girl's name was Starr. And she was sixteen years old.

She had lost her way in space, going through many galaxies in hardly any time at all. She had been separated from her family. A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered her family.

Her tears weren't the same color as a human's either. They were red. Her blood wasn't red like humans' either. It was a shade of lilac. Her species was also nocturnal. They needed to be for traveling through space. They had small fangs that were coated in poison. The poison could paralyze it's victim. Also, when her species turned eighteen years of age, they went through a transformation. They molted, meaning that the feathers on their wings would fall out and new feathers would grow. They molted every ten years. They were also immortal. The would never die unless killed.

Starr then realized she was flying into a strange planet. It was blue, green, brown, and a mixture of other colors. Before Starr knew it, she was pummeling into it's atmosphere. She couldn't turn around now, only hurtle towards the ground. She soon came out of the atmosphere and started hurtling at a killing speed towards the ground. Starr squinted her eyes as she came ever so close to the ground. She winced in pain as she made contact with it. She felt something snap before darkness clouded her vision.

_Starr's POV_

It had been a year and a half after I crashed onto Earth. I had learned a lot since then. I sat up in my bed. I lived at an orphanage. I had camouflaged myself because nobody on this planet had ears like mine, a tail, or wings. I stood up and got dressed. My small room consisted of a small, lumpy bed, one old pillow, a small dresser with all of my clothes in it, and a small, cracked mirror. It then had a creaky wooden door and small window that was open, letting in the cold air of the morning. I didn't mind the cold, seeing as I was from space. I preferred the cold actually. I would go outside in shorts, a T-shirt, and barefoot when it was cold. I would only come in when I got hungry. However, in the summertime... I'm surprised I've even survived this long! It is especially hard for me because I live in Florida. Wonderful place... not for me...

I ran a brush through my hair and made sure my camouflage was still on. I then walked out. I didn't own any shoes. I had built up thick calluses on my feet and hands. I went everywhere barefoot and since I did gymnastics, I had calluses on my hands. I walked into the room where all of the orphans ate. I got a plate of eggs and a glass of water then went to sit down by one of my only two friends.

"Hey Destiny." I greeted the girl sitting across from me. Destiny had had waist length, white blond hair that was wavy. Her eyes where emerald green. She had slightly tanned skin, whilst as I stayed ever so pale.

"Hi space-girl!" she said. I rolled my eyes at what she called me. Destiny knew what I was. She had seen me once when I has healing my wing. I had then told her my story. She believed me. Ever since then, we had been best friends. I told her stories from my world and she told me stories from this world. I had picked up Earth's slang and language but my accent stayed the same. My accent was somewhat a mix between a British accent and a Mexican accent. I took a bite of eggs.

"I can't wait for gymnastics!" I said when I swallowed.

"I know! It's so fun! Especially watching you! You are a born contortionist!" Destiny said. I shrugged. I could literally bend in half, twist my body all the way around while keeping my feet in one place, and lots more impossible things. Destiny was very flexible, but not as flexible as me.

"Time for school." I said, finishing breakfast. I went upstairs to grab my bag. I also packed my leotard and water bottle since Destiny and I had gymnastics after school. I walked outside and saw Destiny waiting for me.

"Let's go." she said. I followed her as we walked to our high school.

_After school and gymnastics... _

Me and Destiny where now walking to our favorite ice-cream shop. We always got ice-cream after gymnastics. We entered the small shop.

"Starr! Destiny!" a voice said happily from behind the counter.

"Hey Genna!" I said. Genna was my other friend. She worked at the ice-cream shop. Genna had bright red hair that fell to her shoulders in perfect curls. She had honey brown eyes and green glasses. She had freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. We walked up to her.

"How'd gymnastics go?" Genna asked.

"Really well." I answered.

"You should've seen when Starr did those CRAZY flips on the bars! She was like, bending in half while flipping!" Destiny squealed. We all giggled at Destiny's attitude.

"Well what will it be today?" Genna asked us, reaching for the ice-cream scoopers.

"I think I'll have... chocolate with brownie chunks!" I laughed.

"Why should I even ask! When you came to Earth you made the greatest discovery ever... chocolate..." Genna giggled, scooping up the ice-cream. Genna knew about my ears, wings, and tail. I had told her my story.

"I want cookie dough with chocolate chips, fudge sauce, and caramel sauce!" Destiny said. She got something different each time. We were soon sitting at a table, eating ice-cream. Since nobody else was in the shop right now, Genna came over to talk to us.

"So how's business?" Destiny asked Genna.

"Well, it's slow. But I enjoy. Nobody shouting at you, nobody demanding more ice-cream, you get the picture." Genna said, plopping down in a chair.

"Ya. Why weren't you at school today?" I asked.

"Oh! I had to help my older sister prepare for her wedding." Genna explained.

"Oh that's right!" Destiny said.

"Is it going well?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Genna winked. We all laughed, but stopped when a car pulled up to the shop. Genna stood up and walked back behind the counter. I looked out the window. A yellow Chevrolet Camero with black racing stripes sat in front of the shop. Two people were climbing out of it. A boy and a girl. The boy had short brown hair and tan skin. The girl had long, dark brown hair and tan skin too. They entered the shop.

"Hello! how may I help you?" Genna asked. Destiny was staring at the couple who was now holding hands but my focus was on their car. Since my species were good friends with the Cybertronians, we could detect energon readings. There were a lot of energon readings coming from the car. I could feel it.

"Starr!" Destiny snapped me out of my trance.

"Wha-?" I said, going back into reality.

"Your eyes were glazed over." Destiny said.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning towards Destiny so only she could hear, "Remember those stories I told you about the Autobots and Decepticons and their energon readings?" I asked. My friend nodded.

"Well, I can sense energon readings. There are a whole lot of energon readings coming from that car." I said. Destiny's eyes widened. She looked at the car then back at me.

"You don't think-" Destiny started.

"Yes. That car is a Cybertronian." I said.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Destiny asked. I shrugged.

"Let's go." she said as we finished up.

"See you later!" Genna called as we left. As we past the car I stared at it. It seemed... oddly... familiar... Like I knew the car. It reminded me of an Autobot I used to play with when I was younger. I shrugged and followed Destiny, who was now talking about boys. But my mind couldn't stay focused on Destiny's words. It kept wandering off to the car. Why did it seem so familiar? We soon arrived at the orphanage. We walked inside and went our separate ways.

"Why does it seem so familiar?" I asked myself. When the time came, I got ready for bed and climbed onto my lumpy mattress. I soon drifted off to sleep. My dreams were full of my old memories. The memories of my family and friends. One Autobot friend in particular.

_In the morning... _

I woke up. I felt groggy. My dreams had been full of all the times I played with the yellow Autobot. His name was Bumblebee. He had been my best friend. I wondered what happened to him. That yellow Camero had reminded me of him.

_(Flashback)_

_'Hey Starr! Wanna go prank someone?' Bumblebee whispered in my ear. I nodded eagerly. I had been eight years old at the time. My fangs just barely coming in, my wings small and barely able to hold my weight, and I was the most troublesome in my family._

_'What should we do?' the yellow bot asked me._

_'Cake.' is all I said. Bumblebee smiled and indicated his shoulder. I flew up and landed on it. _

_'Let's go!' he said and took off to where the cake was._

_(End Flashback)_

I smiled and remembered who walked into the trap. Me and Bumblebee where then under constant watch for a week.

_(Flashback)_

_'Oh great.' I muttered. Optimus Prime was standing there, covered in cake._

_'Bumblebee. Starr.' He said, knowing it was us. We walked out of our hiding spot, hands behind our backs._

_'Where did you get all this cake?' he asked. We shrugged. Optimus sighed._

_'You two are so much trouble. I am putting you under constant watch for a week. Bubmlebee. You will be training with Ironhide. Starr. I don't know what your parents will do with you.' Optimus said._

_'I will practice with Bee and Hide!' I suggested._

_'No. Top dangerous. Bumblebee, go to Ironhide. Starr, to your parents.' Optimus ordered, going to wash himself off._

_'I'm coming with you no matter what.' I stated. Bee smiled._

_'I know. Come on! We shouldn't keep Ironaft waiting.' Bee mumbled, walking off to where Ironhide was training._

_(End Flashback)_

I smiled. Those were the good old days. I stood up and got dressed. Then it hit me.

"No." I whispered, barely believing it.

"Oh Bee!" I squealed. That Camero had been Bee! I had to find him. Like, now. Oh my god. I can't believe I didn't see it before! I raced out of my room to find Destiny and tell her.

"Bee you tricky little Bot!" I whispered, skidding to a halt in front of Destiny's room.

* * *

**So how was it? I'm sorry if it was a little short. Was if better then my other story? I sure hope so! Well, review and tell me how I did.**

**BTW. Destiny is one month older than Starr, just so ya know.**

**Please review and thank you.**

**-Sneaker Boots :3**


	2. Friends reunited

_Chapter 2: Friends reunited _

**Hi ppl! Here is chapter two! I hope I am doing a good job.**

**In this chapter, two friends are reunited. Can ya guess how they are? **

* * *

_Starr's POV_

I skidded to a halt in front of Destiny's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a voice came from inside.

"Des! It's me! Starr! Can I come in?" I asked, my tone full of excitement. Destiny must of heard that cause the door opened. Destiny stood there in her pajamas: A red tank top and black cotton shorts. Her hair was in a messy braid and she had brush in her hand.

"What has got you so excited?" she asked. I stepped in her room and she closed the door.

"You know that story I told you? About the time me and my best friend on Cybertron pranked the leader of the Autobots?" I asked.

"Ya. Wasn't his name Bumblebee?" Destiny said, remembering. I nodded.

"I had dreams last night. Dreams about the times we had together. Now I know." I squealed, ever so happy.

"Know what?" Destiny asked.

"That yellow Camero we saw yesterday, it was Bumblebee! If I know my friend, that's what he would turn into." I said, folding my arms.

"Are you serious? We have to find him!" Destiny said, pulling off her cotton shorts and pulling on a pair of old jeans.

"Jean buddies!" I giggled. We were both wearing old jeans with holes in the knees. She put on her gymnastics team shirt.

"Now we're twins!" she said, noticing that I wore my gymnastics team shirt as well.

"Where do we look?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know. There is no school today so I guess we could just search around town." I suggested. Destiny nodded.

"It'll be good to walk around." she said. I smiled. We walked outside. The sun was still low in the ground but it was already pretty hot.

"You think we should get Genna?" Destiny asked.

"Sure! Why not!" I said. We walked down the sidewalk. Destiny was wearing her worn out sneakers while I was barefoot. I couldn't stand shoes. We turned onto the street Genna lived on. The houses were a little big and fancy but we didn't care.

"This street." Destiny said as we turned onto a smaller lane. Genna's house sat on the right side of the street. It was a three story building with a basement. It had a large porch, a large green yard, a nice oak door with a brass knocker, and it was painted a soft green. It had a balcony on the second floor and you could see their large backyard, complete with a small in-ground pool, a trampoline, and a indoor hot tub.

Destiny and I walked up to the door. I looked at Destiny before using the knocker to knock on the door.

"One minute!" a voice called. We waited. A minute later, Genna's mom opened the door. Genna's mom was a nice lady. She was plump with short red hair. She had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her eyes were hazel had she was wearing her round glasses and an apron.

"Hello Mrs. Cattleson." Destiny and I said at the same time.

"Oh dears! Destiny! Starr! Do come in!" she exclaimed. We stepped inside the house. It was nice and air-conditioned. The carpet was dark green and the walls were painted a creamy color.

"Starr dear! How can you not wear shoes? Your feet are going to burn!" Mrs. Cattleson asked, indicating my feet. I shrugged.

"For some reason, I can't stand shoes." I said. She sighed.

"Is Genna here?" Destiny asked.

"Yes. She is upstairs." Genna's mom answered.

"Can she come hang out with us?" I asked.

"Yes. As soon as she finishes her chores. Do go upstairs and see her." Mrs. Cattleson said, going back over to the kitchen. It looked like she was making a cake.

"Is that the cake for Coley's wedding?" I asked.

"Yes! Nicole is so excited. I am too! You two are coming to the wedding tomorrow, aren't you?" Mrs. Cattleson replied.

"We were invited?" Destiny asked.

"You are now." Genna's mom smiled.

"But we don't have any nice clothes." I said.

"I can take care of that." she said. The elderly woman walked over to us and handed us each two-hundred dollars.

"We can't take this!" I said. Destiny nodded.

"Yes you can. You two are like family to us. Now go tell Genna to hurry and she can take you two shopping." she said. I shrugged.

"This means we can go shopping and still look for Bumblebee." Destiny said. Shit. Bumblebee.

"Let's go!" I said, racing up to Genna's room. I walked in, Destiny following me. Genna was putting some C.D.s back in a case.

"Hey guys!" she said when she noticed us. Genna's room was fairly large. It had a queen-sized bed with down covers, several plump pillows, and then shelves with random stuff on them. She had a radio with her cellphone by it and a walk in closet with all of her clothes. Genna was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a laser lemon T-shirt.

"Hey Gen! Your mom just invited us to the wedding and she gave us some money to go by dresses. Wanna come?" Destiny asked.

"Of course!" Genna said, putting the case on a shelf.

"Also, that Camero we saw yesterday, is actually my friend from Cybertron." I said.

"No way, really?" Genna said, picking up some clothes on her floor. I nodded.

"Sweet! Let me put my clothes in the laundry, then we can go!" Genna said, walking out of her room with an arm full of clothes. We followed her.

"Hey Genna-loo-hoo!" a girl's voice said.

"Hey Coley!" Genna said, turning into the laundry room. Coley, Genna's sister, stood in the doorway to her room.

"Hey Starr! What's up Des?" Coley said. We ran up to her and hugged her.

"Congrats!" we said.

"Thanks guys!" she said.

"Let's go!" Genna said, coming out of the room.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Coley said, going back into her room. We went downstairs and out the door.

"I am gonna take you two the best stores ever! Hopefully we will see, Bumblebee is it, on the way!" Genna said. And we began walking back into the city.

_A couple hours later... _

It was past noon now. I had a bag with my dress in it slung over my shoulder. The dress I had chosen was yellow. It had two-inch straps and it went down to my knees. It was tight fit down to my waist, then it spread out in ruffle layers. Since I didn't need, or want, shoes Genna had taken me to buy some hair accessories. For my hair I had some yellow hair elastics and some yellow ribbon. Genna said she was gonna let us borrow her makeup.

Destiny had gotten a dark blue dress. It had one strap and it went down to her ankles. It was tight fit down to her thighs before it flowed out. It had glitter on the upper half. She had also gotten a pair of black wedges. The heels were about two inches high and they were made of leather. Genna already had her outfit.

"Still no Bee." I mumbled. Genna was still slurping up her smoothie. Destiny was throwing hers away.

"We'll find him." Destiny said, walking back over.

"Were you and Bumblebee ever like... a couple?..." Genna asked.

"Wha- no! Even though I thought about it..." I mumbled the last part. My friends heard it though.

"Wait. So you're saying you had a crush on him?" Destiny asked.

"Well... ya... but it is possible for us to be together. Another one of my friends on Cybertron, her name was rune, her mother was a species like mine while her father was a Cybertronian. A Decepticon... I think..." I said, trying to remember.

"Cool." Destiny and Genna said at the same time. That's when I saw something.

"Guys look!" I said, pointing to two people. It was the boy and girl who had been in the Camero yesterday.

"Let's follow them." Genna said. We followed them, but not too suspiciously. They soon turned into an ally way. I peeked down the dark passage right as a yellow Camero drove off.

"Damn! There he goes." I cursed.

"We can still follow him." Destiny said. I nodded.

"Genna? Your parents don't mind if we are a little late, do they?" I asked. Genna shook her head. And with that, we started sprinting after the car.

_A little later... _

The sun was starting to set. The tire tracks had gone into a forest, but we still followed them.

"My feet are tired!" Destiny complained.

"You can turn back. I need to see him!" I said.

"That's why I'm still following." Destiny said, smiling. I scowled at her.

"Starr and Bumblebee sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Destiny and Genna sang.

"Shut up." I muttered. They giggled but stopped singing. We kept walking. The dirt felt good under my bare toes. The cool breeze felt ever so nice. I sighed. Destiny was about to say something when I stopped. We had come to a clearing. In that clearing sat a giant yellow robot I knew to well.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I yelled, running towards him. As I ran, I tore the camouflage off of me. My wings spread out, I felt my fangs, my tail twitched, the darkness turning into light. Bee jumped but when he saw me, spread his arms out. I jumped and flapped my wings. They were stiff from not using them but I flew up and hugged Bee's neck.

"Bee! I missed you! I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" I repeated over and over.

"I missed you... old friend!" several voices came through the radio. I pulled away from, hovering in air to get a good look at him.

"What happened to your voice?" I asked.

"Damaged... in battle." voices came through his radio again. I flew up and landed on his shoulder.

"Can't Ratchet fix it?" I asked. Bee shrugged.

"I'm just so glad to see you again." I whispered.

"WHOA!" a voice said. Destiny and Genna had stepped up. Bumblebee looked surprised.

"It's okay Bee. These are my friends. Destiny and Genna. They know about me, Cybertron, and the Autobots." I explained. Bee relaxed.

"He is freakin' AWESOME!" Destiny shouted. Genna was smirking at us. That's when the boy and girl walked in.

"Hey Bee- what the hell?" he said when he saw us.

"Sam, Mikaela," Bee said in his real voice, then started using the radio again, "This is... Starr... and her friends... They know... about me... and my comrades... Starr... is from... my home planet..."

"Oh! The girl you talk about a lot?" the boy asked. Bee's cooling fans turned on.

"Hi! I'm Mikaela. This is Sam. Who are your friends?" the girl asked me.

"This is Destiny and Genna." I said. Destiny smiled. Genna waved.

"Hi! Are all Autobots this cool?" Destiny asked.

"Pretty much. Except, Ironhide can be a little grumpy sometimes." Sam said.

"How could I forget Ironhide! Bee! Remember that time we pranked him?" I said remembering. Ironhide had tied us to a ship and then flown in it, spinning rapidly. I got sick and ended up vomiting on Ironhide's foot. Plan backfire!

"You know Ironhide? Bee never told me that." Sam said.

"I do. I vomited on his foot." I said proudly. Everybody laughed, including Bee.

"I'm never gonna let Hide forget that!" Sam said.

"Wanna come back to base with us? See the others?" Mikaela offered.

"You mean Optimus is gonna be there?" I asked hopefully. Mikaela nodded.

"Sweet! Did Bee ever tell you about the time we pranked Optimus?" I asked mischievously, the old me coming back. Sam and Mikaela shook their heads. I giggled.

"Starr!" Genna finally said.

"Sorry guys. Gotta go. I would love to come but I have a wedding to go to tomorrow." I said.

"We can wait one more day." Mikaela said, smiling.

"Thanks! Bee? Can you drive us back to the orphanage?" I asked sweetly. Bee responded by transforming and opening the doors. We all piled in and Bee was off.

_Bumblebee's POV_

I waited in the ally way. Sam and Mikaela had went to get lunch. Optimus had sent us here because there had been a Decepticon here. Taken care of. Barricade ran away screamin' like a girl (not literally).

Sam and Mikaela walked into the ally way. I opened the doors for them.

"Go Bee." Sam said. I drove off. But, in my rear view mirror I thought I saw a girl. The girl reminded me of the girl I saw yesterday, who reminded me of Starr.

_Starr. _My best friend on Cybertron. The girl I have had a crush on ever since she turned fourteen years old. I wasn't going to tell anyone though. We drove for quite a bit before we came to a clearing in a small forest. I transformed once Sam and Mikaela got out.

"We're going to go find a descent to use the restroom." Sam said. I laughed and made shooing motions. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Mikaela's hand. She pecked him on the lips once before following him. Every time they kissed I thought of Starr. Of all the good times we had together. Pranking the other Bots and ending up helping Ratchet for a week.

"I wish you were here." I sang through my radio softly. I sat down. I was thinking about going into recharge when someone shouted my name.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

I jumped and turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes. Running towards me, golden hair flying behind her, wings spreading out for take off, ears and tail twitching with excitement, was...

Starr.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was better. We got to meet Genna's mom and sister. Next chapter is the wedding, and going back to the Autobots. What will they think when Starr comes back? Living hell?**

**Anyways, please review and tell me if I'm doing a better job.**

**-Sneaker Boots :3**


	3. Your life is now hell

_Chapter 3: Your life is now hell _

**I can't help it. I have to write down chapter 3. I hope it turns out good. **

**Like I said before: In this chapter is the wedding and Starr goes back to the Autobots. What will happen... **

* * *

_Bumblebee's POV_

I had volunteered to drive Starr and Destiny to the wedding. Sam and Mikaela were elsewhere on a date. I waited outside the orphanage they were in. I still can't believe Starr could survive in this place! It is always hot! Speaking of Starr, here she comes.

_'Oh Primus! She looks so hot!' _I thought to myself. Starr was wearing a bright yellow dress. It had thin straps and it was tight fit down to her waist. It then ruffled out in layers to her knees. Her friend, Destiny, was wearing a dark blue dress. It was tight fit down to her thighs. It then flowed out. It had one strap and the top part was glittery. I made sure nobody was looking before popping my doors open.

"Thanks again Bee." Starr said, sitting down in the drivers seat. Starr's golden hair was in a pony tail. She had ribbons woven in it and tied around the elastic. She had simple makeup on. Destiny had her blond hair down. It was wavy and there were several hair jewels in it.

"Okay! Let's go partay!" Destiny said. Starr rolled her eyes as I drove towards where the wedding was being held.

"Bee? How has Ironhide been?" I asked.

"He has been... good... I can't... prank... him without your... help..." I said through the radio.

"Good. When we see him again... wait... rephrase... when we see the Autobots again, we are gonna make their lives a living hell!" Starr said, already thinking of pranks we could do.

"You got that right!" I replied.

"Hey Starr? Bee? Can I come with you guys? I mean, I know about you guys and i don't really have a life here." Destiny asked. Starr nodded.

"I'm sure... you can..." I said. Destiny smiled. Then I pulled up to the park. There were colorful streamers everywhere. I had heard that Coley wanted a very colorful wedding. The two girls got out.

"See you soon Bee!" Starr said. She then ran over to where Genna was waiting. Genna was wearing a bright green dress that went down to her knees. It was tight fit to her waist like Starr's but instead of ruffling out, it spread out in a puffy mass of fabric. It had small flowers tied around the waist and it had spaghetti straps. They laughed for a minute before walking into the park. I could still see them though.

I watched as they performed the wedding procedure. I watched them stand up and clap as the bride and groom kissed. I watched them begin to celebrate. Starr went with Destiny and Genna to get cake. Starr took a bite and I saw her smile. I knew what she was thinking of. The time me and her pranked Optimus using cake. I smiled at the memory.

Soon, everybody started dancing. I watched the three girls walk out to the dance floor and start dancing. I was fascinated by Starr's dance moves. She would swing her hips and flip her hair. She once knew I was staring at her and she winked at me. Automatically, my cooling fans turned on. Once my cooling fans turned of, I widened my hearing range so I could hear what everybody was saying.

"... Do you think he likes me?" Starr asked her friends.

"Who knows." they both answered.

"I can't wait to start pranking again." Starr said.

"I'm gonna help!" Destiny said.

"Do you think I could come with you guys? My mom wants the house empty. I'm too crazy." Genna asked.

"I'm sure Bee won't mind! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was listening to our conversation now!" Starr said, turning towards me. I immediately stopped eavesdropping. I saw the girls giggle. Thats when a teenage boy walked up. He asked Starr to dance. She glanced towards me in an apologetic way before accepting his invitation. I felt a pang of jealousy. Soon all three girls were dancing with boys.

I looked away. I was thinking about some completely random stuff before I drifted off into recharge.

_(Who knows how long) Later... _

I came out of recharge to someone banging on my window. Starr stood there with Destiny and Genna. I popped open my doors.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Starr teased. I growled playfully. They all giggled.

"Genna is coming with us. Her mom said it was fine." Starr said.

"Okay." I said with my real voice. They all piled into the back since I was picking up Sam and Mikaela as well. We drove back into the city. We found the couple standing in front of a movie theater. They hopped in and I drove off, my interior full.

"Destiny and Genna are coming?" Sam asked.

"That is correct." I said. Mikaela smiled at the girls. They smiled back.

"So Starr. I hear you're gonna make the Autobots life more difficult now." Mikaela remarked.

"A living hell, actually." Starr corrected. We all laughed.

"I wanna hear about yours and Bee's pranks from the past!" Sam said.

"Pranks against who?" Starr asked devilishly. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ironhide!" Mikaela answered for him.

"Okay. It went like this!" Starr started. This was gonna be a fun ride.

_Starr's POV_

We had soon arrived at Diego Garcia. The plane ride was pretty fun. I walked up to the N.E.S.T. base. It was HUGE! I saw some familiar faces walk out of the base. I tore off my camouflage and walked up to the Autobots!

"Optimus! Ironhide! Ratchet! Remember me?" I asked. The three bots jumped and looked down at me. Their mouths dropped open.

"Yup! It's me! Long story." I said. Optimus recovered first.

"You will tell me how you got here later. I think you deserve a punishment! You pranked me right before you disappeared!" Optimus scolded, looking down at me.

"Oh! Do you mean when I got hold of silly strings and sprayed them into your joints so you couldn't move? How could I forget that!" I half shouted, earning looks from passing soldiers. Optimus's cooling fans turned on.

"I agree. She needs a punishment. You pranked me too." Ironhide growled.

"You mean when I filled your cannons with paint and you ended up spraying Sides and Sunny with paint? I saved their lives." I said, smiling triumphantly.

"Maybe you should have detention with me for a week. Remember all those times Optimus brought you to my office because of your pranks?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. And that time when you walked in to find your whole office painted in shades of pink?" I asked. Ratchet glared at me.

"Easy. I think Starr should stay with you Ratchet." Optimus said.

"BEE! HEEEEELLLLPPP!" I shouted as Ratchet started walking towards me. Bee came driving up and I hopped into the passengers seat.

"CATCH ME FIRST!" I yelled out of the window. I saw Ironhide transform and start driving towards us before Bee drove into the base.

"HEY SUNNY! HEY SIDES! CREATE A DIVERSION!" I shouted as we passed two familiar bots. The twins stared at me before closing the hangar doors. I cackled evilly. An evil laugh came from the radio and me and Bee laughed together. It was just like old times. Yes. The good old times.

_The next day... _

I hadn't even been here one day and I was already setting up a prank. Destiny (working in the mysterious ways she does) had gotten so much honey, it filled a pot that could engulf me and Destiny standing on top of each other. Bee and I were securing it to the ceiling. Genna had come up with the design. The pot of honey was just above the entrance to the medical bay. It was meant for Ratchet.

"Done." I said once we finished. Bee dusted his hands.

"Now we just wait... for the magic to begin!" he chirped happily. Bee helped us all into the air vents before hiding... who knows where! We didn't have to wait long before Ratchet stepped out of his medi bay. The honey then tipped and Ratchet was soon covered in sticky honey.

"SLAG! STARR! BUMBLEBEE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU TWO AND YOUR FRIENDS!" Ratchet shouted. I put my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing. Destiny and Genna were copying my actions.

"If I know you, Starr, you are hiding in the air vents." Ratchet said. He turned to look at the air vents.

"Shit! RUN!" I yelled. We did just that, running through the vents. We soon dropped down into the training room.

"FRAG YOU HIDE!" I shouted as Ironhide started chasing us. We soon bumped into a military man.

"Whoa there girls." he said, grabbing our arms.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as Ironhide rounded the corner. The man kept his grip on us.

"Will Lennox! Give me those girls, now!" Ironhide demanded.

"No. Now I suggest you move along before I bring Annabelle into this." the man named Will said. Ironhide actually looked afraid for once before stalking off. Will let us go.

"Thanks for the save!" Destiny said.

"Why does he want you three?" he asked.

"Because we pranked Ratchet and he was already pissed at me for pranking him earlier." I explained. Will laughed.

"Why is Hide afraid of this Annabelle?" I asked. Will smiled at me.

"Annabelle is my daughter. Ironhide is afraid of her because he is the 'family's truck' and Annabelle says that when she's sixteen that he is going to be her car. She doesn't leave him alone." Will chuckled. We all laughed. Then a wicked plan came to my mind.

"How old is your daughter?" I asked.

"She is six years old." Will said.

"Can she come visit? I can babysit!" I said, failing to hide my evil smile.

"Oh Starr! Bad girl!" Genna laughed. Will finally got what I'm saying.

"I'm sure she can come visit." he said.

"Thank you! This will be SOOOOOO fun!" I squealed. Genna, Destiny, and I then raced off, leaving a chuckling Will behind. We thought we were free before we rounded a corner and came face to foot with Optimus.

"Shit." I mumbled as Ratchet came up from behind us. Ironhide smiled happily at us. Oh boy. Me and Annabelle were going to be best friends and Ironhide would pay the price.

* * *

**So there is chapter 3. Next chapter: Annabelle comes for a visit. Starr babysits her. Ironhide goes to hell. All the good stuff.**

**Please review and tell me if I'm doing a good job. Thz!**

**-Sneaker Boots :3**


	4. A Decepticon's daughter

_Chapter 4: A Decepticon's daughter _

**Okay. In probably the next chapter, I am going to bring Rune into the story. This chapter is about Rune's life. Just so you have sorta the back story. **

* * *

_Rune's POV_

Hi. My name is Rune. I live on Cybertron. My mother is a species that lives on and close to this world. She has catlike ears, tail, and birdlike wings. She also has fangs. My father, however, is a Cybertronian. A Decepticon. So, being the daughter, I am a mix of the two.

My catlike ears and tail are metal, as well as my wings. My fangs are slightly larger and can be seen poking out from my upper lip. My eyes are the same as my mother's, except that they are red and they glow. My right arm is metal as well. It can transform into a gun. I also have a spark instead of a heart. The spark rests where my heart should be. I have both blood and energon running through my veins. I do have to eat and drink to live but I can go longer with out sleeping. I also prefer to eat energon. My hair falls down to my waist and is jet black. It shines in the light.

The only problem is... I'm an Autobot.

Yes. I should be a Decepticon, but I choose the Autobots. I am still not sure who I should join. I have conflicts with myself. I also have a dark side. Sometimes I can be perfectly good. I won't fight, talk back, or anything. But, since my dad is a Decepticon, my dark side sometime starts up. I will shout, destroy, talk back, growl, it's horrible. After I calm down I always break down sobbing.

Well, that's a little bit about me. Oh! So you know, right now, I am flying through space. One of my childhood friends went missing and I want to find her. Plus this gives me time to think. To get away from my home for a while. My whole family is pretty much gone. My father and uncle are somewhere in space, my mother is dead, my friends are all away, so here I am. Looking for someone.

While I am here in space, I might as well tell you about my past. Where should I start? I know!

I was five years old. Five years old when I decided to join the Autobots. Here is how it goes...

_Five year old Rune's POV_

I sat in my father's throne. I liked pretending I was lord of the Decepticons instead of him. Yes. My father is Lord Megatron. I was ordering my pretend troops when he walked in. I smiled up at him. My smile was toothy. You could see where my fangs were just barely growing in.

"Daddy!" I squealed. I flapped my wings. They were larger than most kids my age. They weren't the strong though. I flew sloppily up to him.

"Rune." he said. I landed on his shoulder and hugged his neck.

"I was pretending to order my troops like you do!" I said proudly. My father chuckled.

"When you're older, you won't be ordering pretend troops." he said. I was confused.

"I won't? Why not?" I asked, my small face scrunching up in concentration.

"Because you'll be ordering around real troops." my father said. My face lit up.

"I can't wait till I'm older!" I shouted and flew clumsily down to the ground. I then started twirling around. That's when my dad's second in command, Starscream, walked in.

"Hiya Starscream! I'm gonna command troops when I'm older!" I said happily. I then flew back up and sat on Megatron's head. Starscream looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't notice. I was already hopping down again and running to my room. Once I got there I entered and jumped on my bed.

My room was fairly big. It was made out of a dark gray metal. My bed was made out of the same type of metal and it had a gel mattress. It was SOOOO comfortable! The gel was also heated so it felt nice. I also had a box full of paint. My mom had been an artist and I inherited her artistic skill. Even at my young age, I could draw very detailed pictures. The walls of my room were covered in pictures I had drawn. Most of them in black and blue. Those were my two favorite colors. I continued to jump on my bed.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G!" I sang. I then jumped and landed on my back on my bed. I giggled. I could be a little crazy sometimes. My father walked in.

"Hi- dad!" I said in-between giggles. He walked over to me.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smiling.

"I- don't- know!" I said, still giggling. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Is this funny?" he asked. He reached over and started tickling my sides. I squealed and burst out laughing.

"St-stop!" I said while laughing. My dad started laughing with me. He soon stopped and my giggles calmed down. He sighed.

"I have to go again." he said.

"Awww!" I whined.

"Yes. I will see you as soon as I can." he said. I nodded. He then picked me up and pressed me close to his spark. I hugged him back.

"Bye daddy." I whispered.

"Bye Rune." he said. And with that he set me down and walked out the door. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. I soon drifted off to sleep.

_A little later... _

I woke up. Someone was sitting on my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw the slim figure of a woman. She had pale skin and black hair. Not as black as mine though. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and her lips were blood red. Her catlike ears were black, as well as her tail. Her black wings were folded up neatly. She smiled at me.

"Mommy!" I squealed. I jumped up and hugged my mother.

"Rune, sweety! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing great! One day, I'm going to command my own troops! Daddy said so!" I exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" she said. I smiled. We pulled apart.

"Look!" I said, leading my mother to a wall in my bedroom. This wall was called the family wall, because I had covered the whole wall with pictures of my family. I pointed to a picture I had barely drawn: A picture of my father and mother holding hands and then me, standing in-between them.

"It's wonderful sweetheart!" she said. I beamed.

"Look! Even daddy has his gun!" I said, pointing to where a cannon sat on my father's arm. My mother laughed.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked. My mother was with the Autobots. Her parents, my grandparents, had forced her to do so. she visited me and my dad when she could.

"I hope so." she answered, pulling me in for a hug. And then everything went wrong. One of the walls to my room was blasted to bits. I screamed us my mother grabbed me. She pulled me close to her as she took off. Her wings flapped powerfully as we went higher into the sky. Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Mo-o-om-my!" I sobbed.

"Shh-shh-shh." she hushed I wrapped my arms around her neck. That's when my mom's left wing was shot. I screamed as we went down. She flipped around and crashed onto the ground hard. She landed on her back so I could be protected. I heard the snap as both her wings broke. She gasped in pain.

"Mommy?" I whimpered.

"The Autobot mom protecting her Decepticon baby." a cold voice said. I looked up to see a group of Decepticons I didn't know.

"Move aside." a femme Decepticon ordered.

"I won't let you hurt my mommy." I said bravely. I stood up and faced them.

"A brave Decepticon. Must get that from her mother." another one said.

"Rune." my mother whispered. I turned back towards her. There was a pool of lilac blood beneath her. Tears were in her eyes.

"Run. It's to late for me. Go." she ordered. I shook my head.

"Go!" she said, more firmly this time. She slipped the bracelet my father gave her off her wrist. She slid it onto mine. The bracelet was made out of silver stones. The main stone was actually a minuscule shard of my father's spark. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Go." she whispered. I looked at her one last time before I turned and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard the gunshots as the Decepticons ended my mother's life. I ran back to my room. I flew in the open wall. I then plopped down on my bed and sobbed. I stayed like that until now more tears would come.

"I have to get away from here." I whispered. I didn't want to leave my father but I had to. I wrote a note to him and left it on my bed. I then grabbed the sketchbook he got me for my birthday and tore out a picture. I left the picture by the note. I then flew out of the window, towards the Autobot base. It was a long journey but I would get there.

I must have blacked out because of exhaustion because when I opened my eyes, I was in the arms of my uncle, Optimus Prime.

_End_

So there is that story. The next story is a little bit about the friends I made. Listen up.

_Ten year old Rune's POV_

"Oh Primus! I'm late!" I cursed. It had been five years since I joined the Autobots. Only my uncle, Optimus, knew I was Megatron's daughter. I ran through the halls of the building I was in. Today was my first check up EVER! Optimus had insisted I have a check up. Since he was afraid the medic, Ratchet, would find out who my parents were, my uncle said he would be there. The comm on my wrist beeped.

"Rune here!" I said quickly while running.

"Rune. Where are you?" the deep bar tone of my uncle said through the comm. device.

"I am SO sorry! I am running there right now! I get my 'being late' skill from my father." I giggled. A sigh was heard.

"Yes. You do get that from him." Optimus said. I then burst through the door. Optimus and Ratchet turned towards me. I panted.

"Hi... guys..." I managed.

"Sit up here." Ratchet said, indicating a bed. I flew up to the bed and sat down. Ratchet walked over and scanned me, starting the check up. Everything went really well until Ratchet took some of my blood...

_Ten minutes later... _

"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice came from another room. It was full of uncertainty.

"He found out." I mumbled. Optimus sighed and walked into the other room. I listened very carefully to what they were saying.

"Did you know that Megatron was Rune's father?" Ratcher asked.

"Yes, I did." Optimus replied.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because I found her when she left the Decepticons. She knew who I was and she told me everything."

"Wow."

"You had better not tell anyone! Rune's life has been very difficult. A group of Decepticons killed her mother and she sometimes has mixed feelings. I don't want to make her life harder by telling everybody her father is the Decepticon Lord."

"Okay. I understand. We should go see her." and with that, the two bots came back out. I tried to act natural.

"You heard us didn't you." Optimus said, more as a statement then a question. I nodded.

"It's okay." I said.

"Well, your check up is over." Ratchet said. I nodded again and hopped down.

"Come, Rune." Optimus said.

"Thank you." I whispered to Ratchet as I passed him. The medic just nodded and turned to go back to his office. When we exited the medical bay I saw a big black Bot with big cannons standing there.

"Prime." the black Autobot greeted.

"Hello Ironhide." my uncle said.

"I need some help." Ironhide said.

"Ugh. Sunny and Sides again, isn't it?" my uncle sighed. The other mech nodded.

"I'll see you later Rune. I've got something to attend to." Optimus said. I giggled.

"If the training room was pink, that was my idea! I gave the idea to the twins so they could execute it!" I said. The two mechs turned around to look at me.

"What? Can't expect me to be good all the time!" I said. I then turned and flapped my wings. I laughed as I soared into the sky. I heard growling from below me but didn't mind. I just flew to my favorite place to be.

It was a ledge that allowed me to look across Cybertron. It was beautiful. The whole place glowed with light. I sighed.

"Hey!" a voice said. I turned around to see another person like me. Catlike ears and tail with birdlike wings. Only, she wasn't half Decepticon.

"Do you come here to think too?" the girl asked. I nodded. The girl smiled. She had golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"My name is Starr!" the girl said, walking over and sitting by me.

"Rune." I said, shaking her hand.

"I see you around Optimus Prime a lot. Is he your... dad?" Starr asked. I looked shocked.

"No! I'm related to him." I said. Starr nodded.

"Hmm. I heard you helped Sunny and Sides paint the training room pink." she said. I nodded.

"Do you wanna help Bee and I with some pranks?" Starr asked.

"Bumblebee?" I asked. The girl next to me nodded.

"You two do pranks?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Then I'm totally in!"

"Come on then! Bee should be waiting for me... now us!" Starr said. I stood up with her.

"Let's go have some fun!" Starr shouted. I whooped. I could tell Starr and I were already friends.

_End_

So that is how I met Starr. Yup. She and Bee were my best friends. I still regret leaving my dad but I still have fun. My mother won't have like it if I don't have fun.

Oh slag.

I was so busy telling you about me I didn't realize the planet I was flying into! I am in it's atmosphere right now. Great. No turning back. Well, I'll probably see you later after I... CRASH LAND!

**(Just so you can have a little insight on Megatron's thought of the whole situation) **

_Megatron's POV_

I arrived back at my home to find that the wall to my daughter's room had been blasted clean off. Worrying, I entered the room. There was bits of wall all over the place. No sign of Rune. I raced over to her bed. A note laid there along with a picture. I picked them both up.

I read the note first. It was in Rune's messy scrawl.

_'Dear dad,_

_A group of Decepticons attacked us. Us meaning me and mom. Mommy came to visit me. She picked me up and we tried to get away. They shot us down though and mommy got hurt. She gave me the bracelet that you gave her. Then the Decepticons killed her._

_I came back here. I didn't want to leave you but I had to. I couldn't stay with the Decepticons that killed mommy. I wish I could stay with you. _

_I am going to the Autobots. I hope it's okay. Uncle Optimus can take care of me. _

_I miss you already. I miss mommy. I hope I can see you soon._

_From,_

_Rune' _

I looked up from my daughter's letter. Energon tears filled my eyes. I completely understood her. I would do the same. I then held up the picture. I knew it was torn out of the sketchbook I gave her. It was a picture of me and her mother, my wife, sitting on the ground with a picnic surrounding us. Rune was on my lap eating an energon cube. We were all smiling. More tears came to my eyes and some rolled down my face plate.

"I miss you two Rune." I whispered. I now had pretty much nothing. My wife was dead and my daughter gone. It felt as if my shard was split into three pieces: One was gone with my wife. One was gone with my daughter. And one stayed with me. I was... broken...

Yes. A Decepticon Lord like myself shouldn't care about anything but I did care. And for that one moment in my life, I wished I were an Autobot.

* * *

**So how was Rune's back story. I enjoyed writing it. I think that Megatron shouldn't be just ALL evil. I think he should care.**

**Please review and tell me if I did a good job. Thank you to those who are reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**-Sneaker Boots :3**


	5. Two visits

_Chapter 5: Two visits _

**Chapter 5. Here we go. Any guesses on why the chapter is called 'Two visits'? You'll find out soon.**

**Many thanks to CatGirlFireFlare who continues to support me. **

* * *

_Starr's POV_

I waited with Will Lennox, Genna, and Destiny. We waited for Annabelle to arrive. We hadn't told Ironhide she was coming. Oh this was gonna be good. Did I mention Genna, Destiny, Bee, and myself would be helping Ratchet in the medical bay for a week. Yaaa...

"Daddy!" a voice squealed. I looked down to see a small girl with long, wavy, dirty blond hair. She was so CUTE!

"Hey there Annabelle!" Will said, picking up his daughter and spinning her around. Annabelle then noticed me standing there. She looked at my wings, ears, and tail.

"Hi! I'm Starr!" I introduced myself.

"Why do you have wings?" Annabella asked.

"Because I am for outer space! I used to live with the Autobots! I knew Ironhide when I was little!" I explained, kneeling down. The small girl walked over to me.

"You knew Ironhide?" she asked happily.

"Yes. I pranked him a LOT!" I said. Annabelle smiled from ear to ear.

"And your dad told me about you. Did you know that Ironhide is afraid of you?" I questioned evilly. Annabelle's smile turned evil.

"These are my friends. Genna and Destiny. We need help getting revenge on Hide." I said.

"I want to help!" Annabelle said.

"Yay! I'll be your babysitter so we can scare Hide!" I said. Annabelle clapped. Will chuckled. I picked Annabelle up.

"Hide doesn't know you're here yet so let's surprise him." I said.

"Yes we will." Annabelle smiled. We then walked back inside the base, laughing evilly. We soon spotted Hide in the hangar bay.

"HIDE!" I shouted. Hide turned towards us, a dull expression on his face. His dull expressions soon turned to shock as he saw Annabelle.

"Hi Hide! I came to visit!" Annabelle shouted. Ironhide backed up.

"I'm sorta busy right now." he lied.

"Play with us!" Genna, Destiny, Annabelle, and I said at the same time. Ironhide, knowing he would get in trouble by Will if he didn't play with Annabelle, reluctantly walked towards us.

"What do you want to play?" I asked Annabelle.

"Makeovers." is all that the small girl said. Ironhide groaned as he followed us to Annabelle's temporary quarters.

_(Probably) Half an hour later... _

I now had bubblegum pink lipstick on my lips, bright red blush on my cheeks, laser lemon eyeshadow on my eyes as well as dark blue mascara, and my hair was being braided by Genna. Genna had blue lips, orange blush, purple eyeshadow, pink mascara, and her hair was being played with by Destiny. Destiny had black lips, red blush, black eyeshadow, black mascara, and her hair was in a high ponytail. Annabelle had blood red lips, pink blush, green eyeshadow, purple mascara, and her hair was in to ponytails. She was working on Ironhide.

Ironhide... wow... Ironhide had some hot pink eyeshadow smudged around his optics. He had bright red blush on his face plates. Annabelle was at the moment, spreading bright red lipstick onto his lip plates. She was humming while doing so. Ironhide's expression was somewhat a mix between disgust and fear. I smiled.

"Hey Annabelle! Do you have finger nail polish?" I asked.

"In the pink bag!" she called. I took out some hot pink nail polish.

"Annabelle! How about this for Hide?" I asked, holding up the hot pink polish. Annabelle smiled and nodded. Hide moaned. I giggled and passed the polish to to her. She set to work immediately. Genna started doing my nails in a sea foam green color.

"This is so much fun!" Genna laughed.

"It is! I bet Hide is having a blast!" I teased. We all laughed, except for Hide. I was soon doing Destiny's nails in black.

"Des, you are now a goth!" I said. We giggled.

"All done!" Annabelle said. We turned to Hide. The tips of his fingers had the nail polish on them. He looked so funny! I pulled out my new phone and snapped several pictures.

"Hey!" Hide growled.

"You deserve it." I said, smiling. Ironhide stood up and walked straight to the cleaning room. We all burst out laughing.

"That- was awesome!" I said in-between hysterical fits of laughter.

"I love my new power!" Annabelle squealed. That only made us laugh harder.

_Two hours later... _

Now, with all the makeup washed off, Genna, Destiny, and I were strolling outside.

"Do you guys think Bee likes me?" I asked.

"He might." Genna said.

"How do I know?" I asked again.

"You should ask him." Destiny suggested.

"No!" I said.

"Then we will ask him!" Genna said.

"No." I said again.

"Do you want to know?" Destiny asked.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Then start giving him hints." Genna suggested. I sighed in defeat.

"What the hell is that?" Destiny said. I looked up. Something was falling from the sky. Something small.

"I have no clue!" I said. The thing hit the earth.

"Let's go check it out." I suggested. We ran to where it was. There was a small crater with something small in the middle of it. It was getting dark so I had an advantage. I squinted and saw wings. Two metal wings. There was also a metal tail. Two metal wars peeked out of jet black hair. Two glowing red eyes turned my way.

"RUNE!" I shouted, running towards the small figure.

"STARR!" my friend shouted. She stood up and we hugged.

"It's been so long!" I said.

"It has!" Rune replied. Destiny and Genna came up from behind us.

"Wow! Just more and more people keep comin'!" Destiny said.

"Rune, these are my friends." I said.

"Hi!" Rune waved.

"Hi! I'm Destiny!" Destiny said.

"I'm Genna." Genna said.

"Nice to meet you." Rune said.

"Come on! We've got to take you back to base! I'm sure Optimus would be glad to see you... in some ways..." I said mischievously.

"Yes. He will be glad to see me. He won't be glad to see us together. Is Bee here?" Rune asked. I nodded.

"You two did pranks with Bee?" Genna asked. We both nodded.

"The Autobots are gonna hate their life." Destiny giggled.

"Let's go!" I said. We turned and ran back to base. Life on Earth was getting better and better by the minute.

_Rune's POV_

Even since I came to Earth, the bond with my father has been... stronger... I feel like I am closer to him. I would have to question about that later. For now, the Autobots were coming to greet us.

"Optimus!" I squealed. I ran up and hugged my uncle.

"Rune. I'm glad you're here... yet, not glad." Optimus said. I giggled.

"Ya. Starr+Destiny+Genna+Bee+Me= DISASTER!" I said. Optimus sighed.

"You'd better not cause too much trouble or-" he started to say but I was already flying over his head to look for trouble.

"Oh look! I training course!" I shouted. I swooped down.

"Rune!" Optimus said warningly. I pressed several buttons.

"Oops!" I shouted as it went up to level ten. Ironhide was doing it at the time so it just got harder.

"Hey!" he shouted. I cackled evilly.

"Ha ha! Remember me?" I shouted. Ironhide growled as the guns started shooting at him.

"Rune." a voice said. I looked behind me. Ratchet stood there.

"Heh. You know where I come from. Can't expect me to be a perfect little angel." I said. Ratchet shook his head.

"Good!" I said, pulling rope out from nowhere and wrapping it around his feet at an alarming speed.

"Hey!" he said as I pulled, hard. He fell to the ground. There was laughter coming from behind me. Starr and Destiny were on the ground, laughing. While Genna was trying her hardest to keep the giggles in. I bowed several times.

"GO GIRLS!" Destiny shouted. That just sent us into more laughing fits.

_The next day... _

I had explored every nook and corner of the base. I knew all the hiding places. I rounded a corner and saw two old friends.

"Sunny! Sides!" I shouted. The two bots looked over at me and smiled. They ran over and hugged me.

"Rune!" they both said.

"You two are just the bots I need." I said.

"What do you need this time?" they asked devilishly.

"I have some pink paint and the training room looks a little... dull..." I said, smiling evilly.

"We're in!" Sunny said.

"An old trick!" Sides said.

"C'mon then!" I said. We raced to the training room.

"You guys paint the lower stuff. I'll get the ceiling." I said. And then we got to work.

"AH!" I exclaimed us some of the pink paint dripped on my head. I then started laughing.

"What?" Sides asked. When the twins saw me, they started to laugh.

"The paint doesn't like me!" I giggled. Then Starr entered the room. When she saw what we were doing, she started to laugh.

"This again?" she asked. I nodded. Starr grabbed a brush and flew up to where I was.

"I'm in!" she said. I smiled at her. We then laughed evilly as we dipped the brushes back in the paint.

We all stood back once we were done. The whole room was pink.

"Looks good." I said.

"Watch this!" Starr said, taking out her camera and snapping a few pictures.

"Unforgettable memory." she said.

"Now let's scram!" Sunny said. We all giggled and ran off in different directions. I bumped into Optimus.

"Hey there uncle!" I said.

"Hello Rune. Why do you have pink paint in your hair?" he asked. I smiled the evil smile I inherited from my dad. His mouth dropped open.

"You didn't." he said.

"I did!" I replied.

"FRAG YOU RUNE!" Ironhide's voice boomed. I cackled evilly. My uncle was soon picking me up and walking to the training room. Ironhide stood in the entrance to it, covered in pink paint. I forgot to mention the paint cans we put just above the door. I smiled at him.

"Like it?" I asked. Hide glared at me. I winked at him. He turned away, scowling.

"You will be under my constant watch, Rune." Hide growled. I sniggered.

"Good luck with that!" I said, squeezing out of Optimus's grip and bolting into the air vents. There were shouts coming from behind me but I didn't care. I soon ended up outside. It was sunny. I took a deep breath.

My body froze. Oh no. I was about to have one of my 'dark moments'. I couldn't control them. A growl issued from my throat. Darkness creeped in. My vision became clouded. I started having the visions.

"NO!" I screamed. I saw my mother, laying on the ground. The Decepticons who killed her aiming their guns. I started to thrash.

"NO!" I screamed again. I knew nobody could here me. I was soon engulfed in a cold, dark pit. I couldn't see.

"Help..." I whispered. Then I saw my father. He was reading a note... my note. He was crying. NO! STOP! I wanted to escape but I couldn't. I then felt warm arms wrap around me. They pulled me close. I sighed and let the feeling leave me. I then feel asleep in the arms of whoever was carrying me.

_Ironhide's POV_

I walked outside to see Rune curled up in a ball. She thrashed and screamed. Her nails dug into her skin. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Optimus and Ratchet were with me. Optimus and Ratchet obviously knew what was going on so they ran over to her.

"Rune!" Optimus called.

"NO!" she screamed.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"Help..." she whispered. Optimus picked her up and pressed her close to his spark. She stopped thrashing and calmed down. I saw her face relax and she drifted off to sleep. He stood up with her in his arms.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"When Rune wakes up, she can tell you if she wants. I don't think I should tell you without her permission." Optimus said.

"Bring her to my medical bay." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded. I followed them.

"How come Ratchet knows?" I asked.

"Because he is the medical officer and he found out when she had her first check up." Optimus growled. I looked thoughtful but didn't say anything. We entered medical bay and Optimus set Rune down on a bed. She stirred but didn't wake. Ratchet scanned her.

"It's not her fault she does this." Optimus sighed.

"She can't control them." Ratchet said.

"It's pretty dark." I remarked. Rune groaned. I looked over at her. She was sitting up.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked. Optimus nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rune. It's okay. It isn't your fault." Optimus said. Rune nodded.

"Can I have an answer?" I asked. Rune looked up at me.

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" she asked.

"I promise." I said. She took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I am the daughter of Megatron."

* * *

**I know. Not the best chapter in the world but it'll have to do. Sorry if it was kinda short. I know i'm not the best writer but...**

**Please review and tell me if I'm doing a good job. I hope I am.**

**-Sneaker Boots :3**


	6. Oh great

_Chapter 6: Oh Great _

**Sorry it took so long to update. School is starting soon and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO DAMN NERVOUS! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Anyways... please read and review and tell me if I'm doing a good job. I am sorta losing inspiration. **

* * *

_Rune's POV_

I sighed as I looked down at Ironhide. He wanted answers and he had gotten them. He had offlined momentarily.

"Rune? Why don't you go get something to eat." Optimus suggested. I nodded and walked off. I exited the door and saw Starr standing there.

"I heard a 'thunk' noise so I came to investigate." she explained.

"He offlined momentarily." I explained back. Starr mouthed an 'oh'.

"I am hungry." I stated. Starr smiled.

"Follow me! I need to introduce you to... chocolate..." Starr said mysteriously.

"What is a 'chocolate'?" I asked. Starr just smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling. I followed her.

"Hey Genna!" Starr shouted. I looked over and saw Genna chatting happily to Ratchet.

"Ya?" Genna asked.

"You still have that chocolate?"

"Yup. why?"

"Because Rune here as never had chocolate!"

Genna gasped and pulled something out of her pocket. She broke off a piece of the brown solid and handed it to me. I looked at it carefully.

"Are you sure about this? Chocolate tends to make you two hyper..." Ratchet warned, addressing Starr and Genna.

"It makes you go hyper?" I asked, popping the whole thing in my mouth. I chewed and it melted.

"Mmmmmm!" I exclaimed. It was very sweet and... well... chocolaty! I soon finished swallowing and looked around. After a few minutes Genna finally spoke.

"Well?" I started to giggle. I just felt like it.

"I want more!" I laughed. I got more. This time, Starr and Genna ate with me. We were soon all giggling.

"Oh great." Ratchet mumbled.

"Look! GIANT ROBOT THAT NEEDS TO BE DE-BOREDIFIED!" I screamed. Ratchet started to back away. We ran after him.

/././././././././././././././././.

Okay. I was finally pooped. I had chased almost everybody on base. Ironhide looked at me now a little unsurely. I knew why.

"Rune?" a deep bar tone asked.

"Yes uncle?" I replied.

"I think it is time I told you." he said, entering my room. I turned to face him.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Well... you see... the-" Optimus started but was cut off by the alarm sounding. He sighed.

"The Decepticons are up to trouble again." he mumbled.

"Decepticons?" I asked. He nodded.

"i want to come." I said. Optimus nodded.

"I think it will be good that you come." he admitted. I was surprised. That was a first. He never let me come to battles.

"Come on." He said, offering his hand. I gladly excepted it. We walked to the hangar bay. The rest of the Autobots were there. Starr was arguing to Ironhide.

"Please please pleeeeeaaaase let me come!" she whined. The weapons specialist shook his head then saw us. I nodded.

"Ready?" he asked. And with that they all transformed. I flew up behind them.

"How come she gets to go?" Starr pouted.

"Because." is all that Optimus said before he drove out. I cast an apologetic look towards my friend before following.

/././././././././././././.

"So, who are the Decepticons most likely causing the damage?" I asked through my personal com to Optimus.

"Probably Barricade or Starscream." he replied.

"Screamer? It's been so long since I've seen my old babysitter!" I exclaimed.

"Starscream was your babysitter?" Optimus asked. Oh right. I hadn't told him that.

"Where do you think I learned how to do all those flips and dives?" I asked, remembering the time Starscream had to babysit me.

_(Flashback)_

_"You be good for Starscream, okay Rune?" Megatron asked me. The small girl nodded slyly._

_"And Starscream. If anything happens to my little girl, you are going to be dead meat!" Megatron hissed at the seeker standing next to him. Screamer nodded. Megatron then left the room. Rune, who was about 3 years old at the time, looked up at the seeker._

_"Tea party!" she squealed. Screamer sighed. This was going to the worst day of his life._

_/./././././././././././././._

_After the tea party, they played dress up and dolls. Rune then started to draw. Starscream was about to take off and fly around a bit when Rune grabbed hold of one of his wings. Starscream didn't notice though. He started flipping and diving, all the while Rune was holding on to his wing, laughing her head off. Starscream did a big dive. When he was close to the ground he saw that Rune wasn't by her paper. He panicked and skidded to a halt._

_"Rune?" he called. Rune bit back a laugh. She liked this game! She hid and he found her. She clung to his wing. Screamer searched and searched. He couldn't find the small girl though._

_"Oh frag! Megatron is going to kill me!" he cursed. Just at that moment, Megatron decided to arrive._

_"Starscream?" he called. Screamer jumped. Megatron entered the room._

_"L-lord Megatron! I-I-" Screamer tried to think of something._

_"Starscream? Why is Rune clinging to your wing?" Megatron asked. Screamer turned his head and sure enough! Rune was clinging to his wing._

_"He took me flying!" the small girl squealed. Megatron picked up his daughter._

_"Did he now! Starscream. You are free to leave." Megatron said before turning back to his daughter. "Now tell me about flying."_

_(End flashback) _

__"Rune?" Optimus asked.

"Oh! Sorry! I was lost in thought." I said. I then looked at the horizon. Several large Decepticons stood there. When we got closer, I saw I giant, dorito shaped one. I smiled. We soon stopped and the others transformer. I looked at the Decepticons.

I recognized Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave, and... no... no it couldn't be... I squinted. Large, spiky, grayish, and red eyes the same shade as mine.

"Dad?" I whispered so nobody could hear.

"Optimus." my father said. Yup. Definitely him.

"Megatron." my uncle said back.

"Who is that hiding behind your head?" Megatron asked. I flew out from behind my uncle. My father's face softened.

"Rune?" he asked in disbelief. I smiled. The same smile my mother had.

"Hey dad." I said.

* * *

**Ya. I know. A little short. But I am leaving it at that for now.**

**I am debating with myself now. I need your opinion on a couple things:**

**1. Should Megatron turn good? What will happen between him and Rune? How should everybody else react?**

**2. When should Bumblebee and Starr confess their love for each other?**

**Please review and tell me your opinion! I need them to continue to write this story!**

**Thanks! :3**


	7. Decisions

_Chapter 7: Decisions _

**Okay. School starts this week. STUPID FRAGGING SCHOOL! I hate school... **

* * *

_Rune's POV_

"WHAT?" several of the Autobots shrieked. I smiled sheepishly.

"Ya." I said simply. I felt a pair of optics on me. At first I thought they Ironhide's, but then I realized it was a Decepticon's. I looked up.

"No..." I whispered, barely audible. I recognized the Decepticon. It was one of the ones that killed my mother. He must of tricked my father.

"YOU!" I screamed. I pointed to the Decepticon that looked like he would transform into a helicopter. The Decepticon glared at me.

"So, you recognize me." he growled. Megatron looked back at the Decepticon.

"Blackout? What is this about?" he asked. I growled at Blackout, showing my fangs.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screeched. My father looked so confused.

"Because, no Autobot should live." Blackout growled at me.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" I finally screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. Megatron looked shocked, then angry.

"Yes I did. And it's time I finished the job." Blackout said, firing his cannon at me. That did it. My dark side took over. My eyes were on fire. I charged at Blackout. I heard shouting and gunshots all around me, but I didn't care. I flew into Blackout, the force knocking him over. We were soon engaged in an all out battle.

"YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" Blackout shouted, swinging a fist at me. It caught my side. I yelped in pain as blood seeped from the wound. I then transformed my metal arm into a gun. I fired it, catching Blackout's left optic.

"SO YOU TRY TO KILL YOUR LEADER'S DAUGHTER? WOW!" I screeched. I dug my fangs into Blackout's helm. He yelped. He grabbed my ankle and flung me off of him. I hit the ground and heard something snap. I didn't care. I flew up again. I grabbed one of his fingers and tore it off. I then dodged another fist.

"Stop moving!" Blackout growled.

"Like hell I will!" I replied. I finally shot a critical blow to Blackout's chest. He transformed and flew away.

"COWARD!" I screeched after him. He didn't listen. I then looked around me. The rest of the Autobots and Decepticons were now fighting each other.

"Stop..." I whispered. Optimus flew back. Megatron received a stab wound to his shoulder. I couldn't stand watching my friends and family fight. Why did there have to be good and evil? Why was I stuck right in the middle of it? Tears started streaking my cheeks. Optimus saw. I then burst out crying and I flew away as fast as I could. I heard people shouting my name but I didn't listen. I soon reached the Autobot base and I found a quiet spot.

"Why?" I sobbed. I curled up in a fetal position and just cried. I don't know how long.

"Rune?" a voice whispered. I looked up to see Starr, Destiny, and Genna. Starr had tears in her eyes. She had never seen me like this before.

"Hi." I mumbled sadly. Starr walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. Destiny came over and rubbed my back. Genna grabbed my hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Starr asked. I looked up at my friend.

"Promise not to freak out?" I asked shakily. The three girls nodded. Once I had calmed down a bit, I explained.

"You see, Megatron is my father." the girls gasped.

"Ya. When I was 5 years old, a group of Decepticons killed my mother. I then ran away. I have been having mixed feelings ever since. Well, just now, I found out that Blackout, one of the Decepticons that killed my mother, has tricked my father. I fought him, he ran away. I then saw all of my friends and family fighting. I just can't stand it! Why do I have to b-be st-stuck in the middle of t-two s-s-sides?" I broke down crying again.

"It's okay. You have us." Starr whispered. All three girls then hugged me. I calmed down again. We stayed like that for a while. Pretty soon, we all fell asleep, hugging each other.

_Megatron's POV_

I called after my daughter. She flew away as fast as she could.

"Decepticons! This fight is over!" I ordered. I then flew away with the rest of my Decepticons, minus Blackout. We soon arrived at our base. I walked straight to my personal quarters.

"Why do I have to be her father, and leader of the Decepticons?" I asked myself. I drifted off to recharge on my berth.

When I woke up, I came to the decision. I went to find Starscream. I found him in my throne room.

"Lord Megatron." he said, bowing.

"Starscream. I am putting you in charge of the Decepticons. I am leaving. I need time to think after all that has happened." I said softly. Starscream was shocked. He had never seen me this soft before. Before he could protest, I transformed and flew away.

I flew for a long time. I eventually lost track of time. I soon found a place to rest and did just that.

Never before in my life had I felt so helpless.

* * *

**Well this chapter sucked! I think in the next chapter, I will have Bee and Starr... you know... kiss?**

**Please review and tell me if this chapter was TOO sucky. |:-\**


End file.
